


Story of Russia's Second Sacred War

by Dunkindonut



Category: Original Work, World War Z (2013), World War Z - Max Brooks
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anarchy, Blood and Gore, F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Interviews, Racism, Religious Fanaticism, Russia, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunkindonut/pseuds/Dunkindonut
Summary: Russia was hurt badly by the outbreak, forcing to retreat into Siberia where it had little to do but watch as millions of Zombies attacked from every border, Poor government planning and a threat comparable to that of the last great war, it seemed inevitable...until they found the Bunkers.In this Series. I will talk to many people from the War in Russia about their Experiences and Time on one of the Most Violent Front's in the WarWritten in the Style of Max Brooks (Really good) book. It takes the POV of a Post-War interviewer interviewing a Russian Soldier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Interview 1. "Holy Russian Empire"

### Novyy-Tsaritsyn, "Holy Russian Empire"

###  In my experience of Tryanical Governments and Despots, which have cropped up by the dozen since the Zombie War, None have been as powerful, nor as convincing than the HRE or Holy Russian Empire. The newly formed nation, in which the President has declared himself Holy Emperor. Is nothing more than a Brutal Dictatorship with the veil of being a religious state. He not only declared himself head of the Eastern Orthodox Church but the head of the "Rightful" claims of his Nation. Which has included Belarus, Kazakhstan, Most of Ukraine and many more states which have since fallen or "liberated" by the Russians. But at the time, it was fully supported by most other nations, for a civil war in Russia would be a disaster, This interview was from earlier, more optimistic day's of the Empire I met with Sergeant Konovalov late in the war in "Novyy-Tsaritsyn" (Once Volgograd, and even some American's will remember it as Stalingrad, The Infamous City in WW2), a few weeks after the Empire was claimed, This is what he had to tell me. 

The Fate of Russia

"Believe it or not, I thought he was going to do it far before this whole collapse, He had the signs of a holy man, enlightened by the light of God. He brought so much to use, he still does, but clearly, the lack of supplies means us humble soldiers are forced to improvise."

_"How did you improvise?_

"We made do, What do you Americans call it...Looting, that's the word. We took from empty, desolated villages where the only hands to fire rifles were corpses and the dead...I thank god for your American Gun Culture, Massive factories producing Semi-Automatic Rifles and Pistols for hundreds of Gun Collectors and Enthusiasts. Classic Three-Line Rifles, Dragnov's and Kalashnikov's where left from the Soviet Era. But they weren't enough to sustainably feed the Russian Army, We burnt through Ammunition in Weeks, and despite western claims, not everyone was in ties with the mafia and had hordes of Firearms in their basement, We took some wacky stuff, but it was never enough for a war of this scale. One of the best things I saw was a Kalashnikov Rifle, A AK-47 loaded with Buckshot rounds, My friend Ryadovoy Vladimer fired it, the gun exploded in his hands, we all had a good laugh.

He bled to death in an abandoned house the next night..."

 _"I'm sorry to hear that"_

"It happens, I'm sure you lost many men too. East and West have suffered together from this war, old wounds may not heal. But we can take sympathy in the fact we all suffered as brothers against the zombie horde"

_"You told me about bunkers, Care to Elaborate?"_  


"Da, Da...I was in the Urals when it happened, withdrawn from service during the 'Great Preparation'. The President declared that our brave Russian Men had discovered something that could shape the course of the war, Bunkers, Deep in the Urals, some going back to Stalin's time. They where huge complex's in the mountains. Comparable to your American "Site R". It was stored with hundreds of rifles, much ammunition and a limited production facility. Though some of our troops still went into combat with melee instruments. I would say I would see 1 in 3 soldiers with a Weapon, and in those 1 in 3, 1 and 10 would be a Modern Rifle. Like that Kalashnikov-12 or the As-Val Rifle. Everyone else was given, Дешёвка. It means Cheap in English...Sounds much better in Russian, They where usually Bayonets, Farming tools, Looted Blunt and Sharp instruments. Most popular was the Baseball Bat, It could bash in a skull like a Boiled Egg. Those sounds where wicked..disturbing. But it was God's Will. These Undead Hordes challenged Russia, Challenged the Slav's as a race. No one challenges Slav's and Lives, History has told us that." 

_"Where you given a rilfe?"_

"I was given an "Obrez". A..What is the American Word...Mosin Nagat, which the Barrel Chopped and the Handle Cut into a Pistol Grip. It was the worst thing I had ever fired, but it was reliable and it never jammed. You American's adopted that fancy new rifle, the one with the 3D Printed Frame, Too Finky, No Class or Style. Mind you, I have only seen pictures. But your rifles are like plastic toys that Jam at every opportune. My brother was given an "AR-15" Rifle. It jammed on him, He is no longer with us, It was brand-new as well" 

_"Again, I'm sorry to hear this, Those bunkers you mentioned, where they nuclear?_

"Somewhere, It's not in my, or Russia's Intrest to tell you which ones. The Tsar forbid every soldier to talk about the bunkers in detail" 

_"Is there something that America should know about them that we aren't being told_

"What's the term...'What happened in the bunkers, Stay's in the Bunkers?' That is the best way to describe it. Some of us, like myself, Didn't mind. The more fearful of us hated it, Some of us..." 

_A Young Officer in a Black Military Uniform who was watching stepped in and whispered in Konovalov's Ear_

"Sorry, I cannot talk to you about this. As I said, The bunkers were an experience for us all. But at the end of the Day. The Tsar's light brought us safety, and I am eternally in his favour for this. I would have no other leader of the Russian lands" 

_"We have heard stories about the Russian 'Renewal', Some American's say it should be done in other places, What do you think of it"_

_I notice Konovalov smile at this question, as does the young officer, they both seem to drift their gaze to something I couldn't see. The Officer gives a brief sigh and nod's to Konovalov_

__

"Well, What can I say about it, I can't say much. I didn't have the children, that honour goes to the Proud Mother's of Russia for their work in keeping the Russian People, as a race and nation together. There is a Phrase. "Russian Women are the Glue that keeps Russia's Sword Together" Without them. We could not be an Army. Without them, I wouldn't be sitting here talking to you. Women are truly the greatest of Diplomats, Very Good Leaders, I have no clue why we didn't elect a woman as president before the war. The Project of the 'Renewal'. It wasn't that complex. People that had children would be better treated than those that did not. It worked, Birth Rates skyrocketed, We now have a generation of Children born to Supplant the War. I feel bad for the children who will never grow up with a father, but that is the cost of War, And some people have lost far more than their farther in this war... It was a good project for a common soldier like me. We all got to experience many different women. If you know what I mean" 

__

_"I do, There going to put this in a History Textbook one day Konovalov, so don't be too explicit"_

__

"Yes, Yes, Must remember I am always on record...I fear for us explaining this to our children. But it seems for once, that the "Last Resort" wasn't all that bad in the Sexual Sense, I am married now, I have a Wife and 9 Beautiful Children, Not all of them are mine, But it's fine truly. I love my wife almost as much as I love my Country. I will fight for her and one day, when this is all over, we will grow old together. I'm sure most Americans will think that 9 is too many. I would like to remind them that I know people with 15 to even 19 Children of all ages. They don't all survive the harsh upbringing, But sometimes that is what it will take to make us all stronger." 

__

_"Well that's very good to hear Konovalov, Is there anything about Russia that we American's should know?"_

____

"Don't question our way's. The rest of the world must be scratching its head to see a crown on the head of the President, Too see soldiers parading in Tracksuits and Jackets, To see Family's growing up in Nuclear Bunkers. This is Russia, Sometimes we have to bend our concepts of Happiness, of joy to make ends meet, sometimes by breaking those concepts, we find happiness. Typical Happiness before the War was a Nice House, Nice Car, And lots of Roubles to spend your days on Garbage. Now Happiness is Children, Legacy, And the knowledge that Russia is safe. I'm certain that depression rates have dropped (This is Unkown, it is not possible to record while on the brink of collapse) and we will grow up wiser and happier. Russia's Holy Eagle will make sure of that. Remember, We came back from the Great Patriotic War better than the way we entered it. Maybe the same will be for this war? The enemies certainly haven't changed, Still hordes of Shambling...Empty Eyed, Soulless Freak's. That's what my Dedushka told me, I face the same challenges as him. We will emerge with the same result, maybe even better." 

____

_"Thanks for your time and for your service Sargent"_

____

"Anytime земляк, I hope to see you again sometime, Maybe we will be meeting in Moscow this time next year? Anyways God Save the Tsar" 

____

_"God save the Tsar Konovalov, God bless Russia"_

____

____


	2. The All-Russian Congress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we will look at the small faction born out of strange circumstances with an even stranger Ideology. The ARC or All-Russian Congress. This chapter is, put it simply. Born out of lies. So almost everything in this document said by Yuri Matvosky is a blatant, biased lie against his enemies. Take nothing of it seriously/.
> 
> The All-Russian Congress annexed Vladivistok Early in the War as a mix of Fascists, Radical Monarchists and Anti-Communists who all united in an attempt to push the Communist Front out of Magdan. This attempt led to a bloody stalemate called the 'Battle of the Amur' as the war never passed the Amur River. This constant war lead to both sides being weakened and eventually defeated by the Holy Russian Empire. Most of the Soldiers of Matvosky were killed and it lead to him being exiled to then Zombie Infested China...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about a Fascist Russian Warlord, So don't expect much PG Language but expect alot of discriminatory language towards alot of different groups
> 
> Unless this doesn't make it clear. I do not endorse Fascism and hate it with every fibre of my body. This is just providing some perspective 
> 
> We are entering the Non-Canon area of World War Z (If there is canon) and this is more of a personal pet project based off of stuff like The New Order Mod for Hearts of Iron 4 and various other ideas of what I think a Zombie Apocalypse would affect the world and more specifically Russia.
> 
> I also understand a huge majority of Russians hate Fascism (They did wipe it off the face of the earth in 1945) Hence why these guys are hated by almost all Russians including the HRE (Which are pretty right-leaning themselves)

The Interview was planned at a small base in The Republic of China. Where due to the current chaos going on and the Economic Sanctions by Tibet. Have been allowed to operate Tax-Free and almost untouched by Chinese Authorities. The Russian's have been eager to arrest the Leader of the Congress, Yuri Matvosky, A Distant Relative of Konstatin Rodzaevsky (This is yet to be truly proven, but it has been purported so much in the Congress that it has become fact). He is still likely to face immediate firing squad when Russia likely invades Manchuria as their "Home Territory". I met Matvosky at his house in Harbin. Where he still claims victory over Russia as its 'rightful' leader.

_"Word of my Death was greatly exaggerated during the War. I am very much alive, unlike those Communist Lefty Bastards"_

"But is it not true that you allied with the Communists after the Holy Russian Empire declared war on you?"

Matvosky scoffed and leaned back in his chair with a confident smile. Matvosky still wore his old military outfit from his years of combat. It was clear it wasn't washed regularly and it smelled off. I could see some bloodstains on it. His house was a run-down shack on the Outskirts of Harbin which was difficult to get to, even by reporter standards. Not to mention the number of private goons that Matvosky had hired. 

___"Merely a deal of opportunity, I thought that united we could defeat the false crown, I was never planning on working with them for long, I was going to stab them in the back the second I got the chance. In hindsight. I should have spat in the messengers face the second I saw him...."_ _ _

"Did you ever conceive the Communists could backstab you first?"

_"I would have killed those Bolshevik's where they stood-"_

"But that doesn't answer my question-"

_______"Of course I knew it! They hate me almost as much as I hate them. Its because I stole their absurd 'Nazbol's' away from their little Communist Party."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

He appeared visually upset by me mentioning it. I waited for a minute or so before asking my next question

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"________ Nazbol's _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _?"________ I asked

_"National Bolshevik's, Right-Leaning Culture, Left-Leaning Economics, a Horrid mix of Ideals, but they had grown in power in recent years. Their Paramilitaries were useful for the Fascist Cause, So I recruited them."_

"I see, Did you ever see the...National Bolshevik's in your ideal Russia"

Matvosky laughed and then looked out the window for a few seconds before turning back to me. He seemed slightly on edge, I would too if a lot of people hated me and the Fastest Growing Nation on Earth was after me. 

" _Never, I hated those bastards. They deserved much worse than me, Instead of getting a free trip to the US, Fucking émigrés, Not real Russians..."_

I was starting to get worried about his behaviour and decided to skip over some questions.

"What are your thoughts on the Japanese migration into Kamchatka, and your involvement in trying to stop it?"

 _"Don't get me started...Wiped out hundreds of them, HRE will probably give them their own state like the Liberals they are" (_ The Holy Russian Empire is one of the most despotic and powerful states in post-war Asia/Europe)

He began to drink a glass a Vodka. He finished the whole thing in 40 Seconds without a single breath. An Interesting Feat for a Fascist Demagogue with a patchy record

I then made the stupidest question of my life. I can't explain or justify why I said it. I'm pretty sure it was just pure curiosity. I came to regret it almost immediately as Matvosky looked at me with angry eyes. I felt my heart sink as I began to hear his response 

"Why do you think you lost?"

At this point, he began to rant aggressively, giving aggressive hand gestures. "It's _a conspiracy, everyone was working against me, The Chinese, The Communists, The Jews, The Japanese, The Americans. Everyone! My own armies, My own Congress! I am surrounded by imbeciles! Traitours and Swine! False Russians and Mutants that all operate against me! I know it, while your American Media may not, but you are all wrong. I will win! I have already won!"_

He began screaming and shouting randomly like a madman, I slowly took advantage of his blind, paranoid rage. I backed away and left the room. As I was walking back into Harbin, I heard a loud chanting

"Ochisti Rossiyu! Ochisti Rossiyu!" (Cleanese Russia!)

I realise what madman I had just met in Harbin and the crimes of which he will likely never face trial for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That hurt to write, Anyway. I will be trying to upload one of these a day for as long as I can.  
> I'm a bit confused as to why my best series is getting way less attention than a Shitpost. But I'll take it. Thank you very much for reading this and please give Kudos if you think this is worthy!
> 
> Note: I Don't speak Russian (Just a Slavaboo lol) So I apologize if the translation is ass. I do know there is a real Russian Fascist Slogan (Russia for the Russians). But I decided to do something different because of Reasons


	3. The United International Workers Front

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rallying cry of the International and the Comintern is still alive in the hearts of this united front. A mix of Stalinist Anti-Reformists and Liberal Democratic Socialists opposing Fascists and an Empire Ten times their size. There is no wonder their idealistic dream of the World failed. Accursed and sent into the Exile. The Communists faced the fate their enemies faced in the 1920's, except with a lot more Zombies.
> 
> The Workers remain in their brutal exile in Labour Camps in Karelia and Siberia. The leaders cast into Finland to be eaten alive by The Horde. Though not much pity can be felt as they accompanied Stalinists and Borderline National Socialists. But the fate of the Front remains uncertain, however, it's clear the revolution will not come with a crying applause 
> 
> But rather a volley of Gunfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. Thanks to anyone who is reading this far lol. I really appreciate it

As I am greeted into the makeshift base of the Front. I am greeted by around 10 to 20 men with Kalashnikov Rifles. They seem shocked at my presence, it was clear they do not get many outsiders, They are all equipped with an array of equipment, most from the Cold War. Though some have Rifles from World War 2, Or as these people would much rather me call it "Velikaya Otechestvennaya voyna" (Great Patriotic War). I am greeted inside a small dugout inside a hill. Machine guns pointing out of narrow slits into the Finnish Taiga. I am unexpectedly greeted by a cheerful young man, in his early 20's. He gets me a loaf of bread. It appears to be have been kept in a small underground compartment. Crude but effective. The man introduces himself as Vasily Ivanov. I was supposed to meet with Victor Serov. 

"I was informed I was meant to be meeting with someone different."

_"You mean Comrade Serov?"_

He spoke softly, I'm sure him and me both knew that raising our voices could attract unwanted attention 

_"He sadly passed away around a month ago. I was his pupil. He taught me everything I know."_

This surprised me. I was not informed and neither was the UN to my knowledge. (I may mention that while officially I am working for the UN. I am on payroll from American and Cuban Media for their Media Networks. Most influentially a renewed Television Network)

"I was not told of this...If you do not mind me asking, How did he die?"

_"Well, How does anyone really die out here? Ripped apart. I watched it happen..."_

I took a moment to comprehend what he had said. But then I came to the Realization. The Life-Expectancy in Finland is around 30 due to the rampant Zombie Attacks. It wouldn't be unlikely for someone out in the infected deadlands such as Serov to die quickly. 

"I'm sorry. It must be hard for you"

I meant this genuinely. Regardless of Politics, Serov was an important person to Russia, he had much more personality than most and was often the only thing keeping the divided front together

_He did not respond, but rather looked at me in a strange way. He clearly thought that something was up. I simply moved onto the next question_

"So I presume you are the new leader then?" _"If there is such a thing as a leader anymore. There is no more nuance in this world. You are either a despot or an anarchist. I choose to lead purely for the sake of our own survival. My men recognize that and accept it."_

I nodded, I looked around the cave. "This is your base I presume?"

_He nodded "We live where we can. This bunker was used during the time of the Tyrant Tsar and his rule of Finland. I understand that a new one lives in Moscow, A Despot with absolute power and no voice for the people? I fear for the workers in this new age..."_

___"I take it you don't like the Tsar very much?"___

"We have killed one of their kind before, we will do it again. Lenin is with us on our campaigns. The worker's revolution will never fail as long as the idea remains"

"Do you not find it slightly hypocritical that you insult the Tsar, Yet help Stalinists and Maoists who are responsible for many more deaths than the Tsar?"

_"I regret nothing. As Comrade Lenin said, 'You cannot make a revolution in white gloves.' The undead and the Holy Russian Empire are minor setbacks for our cause. The Soviet Union will return to its former glory and our Workers Republic will stretch from Alaska to London. Even further if we achieve our dream of Nuclear Weapons. Sadly the first people we will have to use them on are Russians, but its a small price to pay for world peace"_

I was put off by this, He sounded less like a revolutionary, and more like a radical. I needed to remain in his favour lest they use me as bait for a horde. I was honestly sickened by his words of nuclear war and his disregard of his countrymen

"Do you not think it would be better to work with your fellow Russians for a common cause?"

_"I believe in an Ideal World that would work. But I also doubt the Fascists would listen to a word we have to say. Maybe you Americans could have done more to help the Russian People?"_

"Well, We were not in a great position ourselves"

_"You had half a country of desert and mountains to keep you safe, I'm sure you would have been fine sending us some supplies. Maybe your fat bankers and wall street thugs needed the supplies more than the Workers and Soldiers?"_

"Alright. Alright, Sorry. Do you believe that you will rise to power again in Russia"

_"Time will tell. But I believe the Holy Russian Empire is an Anachronistic Empire that is going to collapse in a few years, maybe less. We will strike then. Our words_ _Now, I apologize for cutting you short but you will excuse me. I have work to do. Do you need help getting back to Helenski?"_

"No, I have transport from my company."

He rolled his eyes and sighed "Of _course,_ _Hopefully_ , _we will meet again one day. In a better place and in a New World where we are all free of our chains."_

"Sure thing Vasiliy"

(Note: While I was returning. I received word that Vasiliy had died and his Workers Front had collapsed as hordes of thawed-out undead swarmed his base, His martyred death lead to an uprising in St Petersburg which sparked Civil War which goes on to this day.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Warlord will be an Ethnic Separatist Group. Thinking along the Lines of Chechen's or Tatar's.


End file.
